The present Invention relates to a new and distinct Ilex plant, botanically known as Ilex aquifolium, and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Heckenzwerg’.
The new Ilex plant is the product of an open pollination in 1990 of Ilex aquifolium ‘Myrtifolia’, not patented, as the female, or seed, parent with an unknown selection of Ilex aquifolium as the male, or pollen, parent. The new Ilex plant was discovered by the Inventor in 1995 from within the progeny of the stated open pollination in an outdoor nursery in Barmstedt, Germany.
Asexual reproduction of the Ilex plant by cuttings in Barmstedt, Germany since 2000 has shown that the unique features of this new Ilex plant are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations of asexual reproduction.